It's Such a Small World, right?
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Bella's a ballerina who has 2 jobs to pay for lessons; while Edward's a street dancer despite his rich family. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Not finishing. DD:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!! This is my **_**first**_** Twilight fanfic. I got this idea while reading Welcome to Drama Academy by twilightluver001! I hope you enjoy this story! I worked very hard on it!! Thank you for clicking on this story!**

**PS – I know this sounds a lot like Step Up and Step Up 2, but I've only seen Step Up 2 so I hope this won't be anything like Step Up. I'd be so embarrassed. But please let me know!!**

_Summary – Bella's a ballerina, and has to two jobs to pay for lessons, while Edward is a street dancer, despite his extremely rich family. When the two meet, will their different worlds keep them apart? Or will they learn it really is just a small world after all. _

x.x.x.x.x.

Bella's POV

"Again!" My trainer said. Practicing for the recital this weekend, was not easy. Not that I expected it to be, but man, was she really pushing me for this one!

"C'mon Ann, I've done this routine at lease fifteen times. May I _please_ take 5 minute break?" My body ached everywhere, especially my feet. Ann rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Miss Swan, but afterward back to work! This recital could really affect your life. Talent agents will be coming! You _are the _prima ballerina." She exclaimed, as I gulped down my water. How many times have I heard this before? Oh Bella, this is your big chance! Bella, if you mess this up you'll mess up your whole career! I get it already, you don't need to tell me every single day. I shook my head; people these days. I glanced out of the window, since there was always something going on out there. One day it'd be people selling personal belongs, the next day it'd be street performers, you name it. So, today there were street dancers. I had always loved watching the way they moved; powerful and aggressive.

I watched one in particular, he had bronze / auburn hair and an unbelievably gorgeous face, but that's all I could tell from where I was sitting. I secretly hoped they'd still be there when I left.

"Bella? Were you paying attention to _anything_ I said? Break time is over. Come on. Get back to work." Ann said, exasperated.

"Yes ma'am…" I sighed and gave one last glance to the window. To my utter surprise, that bronze haired boy, was looking at me; and it seemed like he was smirking, as if he noticed me staring a while back. I blushed and rushed up to practice. This was going to be a _long _day.

x.x.x.x

"All right Bella, you're good for the day. You did very well, just work on your pirouette. All right dear?"

"Yeah, Ann. Thank you very much." I said, meaning every word, as I zipped my jacket, just getting finished changing in to a pair of low ride hip hugging jeans and a T-shirt. I normally just wear regular jeans, but I hadn't been able to do the wash for a while now. You know, ballet everyday, school, and two jobs take a lot out of a girl. Why two jobs? Well, my I can't have my dad paying for ballet. This is something I promised myself I'd do alone. I planned to stick with it. I slung my bag over my shoulder walked out of the studio, very pleased with the work I had just done. I was started digging in my purse for my car keys. Goodness, I swear those keys have a knack for getting lost.

"Missing something?" I heard a velvety male voice call from behind me. He sounded amused. I turned around to see it was the street dancer from earlier, and let me tell you: he was so much cuter up close. He had the most alluring, angelic green eyes anyone had ever seen. He was pale, despite the slight color in his cheeks from dancing. I noticed his group was still over there performing, working very hard it seemed.

"Yeah, my keys. Easiest thing to lose. Well, for me at least." I sighed. He chuckled.

"Have you checked your pockets?" He said, smiling a crooked smile any girl would die for.

"Um…no." I said, reaching in my back pockets. Sure enough, there were my keys. He laughed.

"Thanks." I said, my face red from embarrassment.

"No problem. Edward Cullen." He said, extending his hand out.

"Bella Swan." I flushed, putting my hand in his.

"Nice. Well, see you around, Miss Swan." He said, swiftly kissing my hand, and briskly walking away. If I thought my face couldn't get any redder, I was wrong. I walked to my car, clumsily which, though I was a ballerina, was normal for me. I unlocked my truck's door, and turned it on with a roar. I looked behind me to see all the dancers jump. I giggled. The looks on their faces were absolutely priceless. I drove the twenty minute drive back to my house with a small smile on my face, which was still red, and with my heart jack hammering.

I took a quick cold shower and blew dry my hair. My second job started soon, and I was running a little late as is. I rushed my uniform on and instantly ran out of the house. I hopped in the car and drove off. This job was a little bit dangerous, not that I told Charlie. If Charlie knew…I shuddered at the thought. I worked at a bar, no not a bartender, but the one who broke up the fights when they'd get started; and let me tell you. BIG BUCKS. It was kind of easy, this job, because we ballerinas have pretty good muscles if I do say so myself. I pulled into the almost full parking lot, and I knew that tonight would be interesting. I got out of my truck and walked in, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late." I explained to the manager. He just shook his head.

"Just please get to work, as you can see the place is packed and there's already a fight started." He sighed, already stressed out.

"Yes sir." I strode away to the back of the bar where the fight was happening. Two middle aged drunkards. Joy.

"Both of you!! Break it up. This is not a place for fighting." I said, shoving them both roughly away from each other. I glared at both of them.

"Hmph." One of them sneered as the walked off, rubbing his jaw. The other one, on the other hand, was a whole different story.

"Oh thank you –hic- kind miss. I honestly don't know what came over me. Let me gi-hic-ve you a thank you kiss." He slurred, making kissy faces at me. I smirked, and effortlessly pushed him aside.

"Sorry sir, it's not my job to flirt with the costumers. Or be nice to them for that matter. Please leave." I said, cheerily showing him the door. He harrumphed and muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he made his way out of the bar. I smirked and walked to my position at the back of the bar, where I could see everything going on. It was pretty neat; very interesting the way people acted when they were drunk. I smiled to myself, amused.

The night went pretty smoothly to say the least. Only three fights after that first one, and thankfully, no more middle aged men hitting on me.

"Okay. I'm going to get going now. Bye!" I called at the end of my shift. The manager nodded and I was just about to walk out of the bar, before I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around to see someone with a much panicked face.

"Please. There's a really bad fight out back. I don't know what to do, please…" They said. I sighed and nodded. They looked relieved for an instant, but worry soon colored their face again.

"C'mon, follow me." I did as I was told and hurried to the back where the fight was being held. Blood was already shed. I got a little woozy from the smell.

"Ugh. Okay you two!!!!!" I shouted, angry and disorientated. I shoved them away from each other as hard as I could, causing them to crash into the wall behind each of them.

"You BOTH get out right now! If I see you in here fighting again, you'll be banned from this bar. Do I make myself clear?" At this point, I was beyond disoriented. I felt myself falling backward, and usually I could catch myself, but I couldn't this time.

"Whoa! You okay?" This voice was familiar, but only vaguely. I blinked a few times and looked into a pair of green eyes.

"Yeah…thanks." I tried to remember where I'd seen those eyes. Hmmm…oh!! It was the street dancer. What was his name again…?

"No problem Miss Swan." He smirked. Edward Cullen! There we go, that's his name! I flushed, remembering what had happened earlier that day.

"Oh! Edward. I didn't know you came here. Come to think of it, you're not really aloud here. You're my age, right?" I was still disoriented, for we haven't really moved away from the fight seen, where the blood still hadn't been cleaned. I groaned. He chuckled.

"I'm 18. It's okay. For this bar at least. Are you alright?" He looked concerned. I nodded.

"The smell of blood; it makes me dizzy." I shook my head, and wished I hadn't. The room started spinning, even with Edward holding me up. I realized just where I was and what he was doing and flushed. I'm guessing he read my face. He smirked.

"You think if you had some water it'd help?" He asked, making his way to the bartender; his hand on my wrist.

"Um…sure." Now that we were away from the blood, my head was getting clearer.

"One water bottle please." He said to the bartender, women in her twenty's; it seemed, with bleached blonde hair. I shook my head as she looked seductively at Edward.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No, water's fine." He slid a five her direction. She looked disappointed, but took the five and handed him the water and change.

"Thanks." He said, handing me the water and shoving the change in his pocket. I unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. I guess I hadn't really noticed how thirsty I was until I realized I had just about drained the bottle. He rose his eyebrow, amused. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks Edward. I needed that." I flushed.

"No problem."

"Yeah…well I better go. My dad will already be mad that I'm late. He doesn't know that I work _here_. Bye" I really didn't want to be rude, with him being so nice to me and all, but I really had to leave. I rushed out of the bar and into my car. Thankfully I knew where my keys were. I shoved them into the ignition and drove as quickly as I could home, not breaking the speed limit. Rules are beaten into your brain when you live with the police chief.

It was almost eleven o'clock when I got home. Tonight was a school night and I was usually asleep by now. It took me fifteen minutes to get home and I was let off at 10:15. I know, a weird time to get off right? I didn't understand it either. Thankfully, Charlie was already asleep, so I was free to shower; he could sleep through just about anything.

I rushed to my room, grabbing pajamas, then to the bathroom, to take a five minute shower. I could get everything done in that time, couldn't I? I turned on the shower, undressed, and shivered when the cold water flowed through my hair and down my back. It felt good.

I was out in about ten minutes and dreadfully tired. I trudged to my room, and fell asleep upon lying on bed.

x.x.x.x.x.x

I was groggy when my alarm clock went off. I stayed at the bar too late, which made me now thankful that I showered when I got home last night. I changed into a black skirt and a light blue blouse. I sighed. I only had an hour after school, since my first job, working at a McDonalds, started at 3 o'clock. School got out at 2. Maybe I could talk Charlie into doing wash…

I walked downstairs to see Charlie had already left. I sighed and pulled out a notepad.

_Dad, _

_Please, can you do wash tonight? All my clothes are in the basket upstairs. I'll be sure to make you something special to eat this weekend. I love you!_

_Bella._

I stuck it to the fridge, knowing he'd be hungry when he got home, thus giving more chance that he'd actually do it. I smiled and grabbed a pop tart. I was pretty hungry so I downed it in a few bites after getting something to drink. I gulped down my water and checked the time. 6:44; crap. I was running late. I rushed outside to my truck and hurriedly drove off to school, taking, thankfully, only five minutes. I rushed to my class breathless just as the bell rang.

"Nice Bella. Just in time." My friend Angela whispered to me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I know right?" We giggled as the teacher called us to attention.

"Class, today we have a new student. She just moved here from Port Angeles. Please welcome Miss Alice Cullen." She said as the door opened to reveal a short, pixie faced girl. She was very pretty, and had short spiky hair that stopped right at her chin line. She smiled at us.

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen. I'm very excited to be here. I hope we all become good friends!" She chirped in a wind chime like voice. I smiled; I liked her already.

"Thank you for introducing yourself Miss Cullen, will you please sit by Miss Swan? Bella raise your hand." I did as told and received a warm smile from Alice.

"Thank you dear. Now sit down and we shall begin class." Alice nodded and –what seemed like- danced over to her seat beside me. She pulled out her schedule and showed it to me.

"Hi, I don't really know my way around, so I was hoping we had some classes together?" She said, hopeful, but with just a little bit of worry in her eyes.

I scanned the paper, and a wide smile spread across my face. I turned to her.

"We have all classes together!" I was so excited. I knew I could-no, _would_-become good friends with Alice. She quietly squealed with delight.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy! I can't wait for you to meet my family. I have biological brothers and an "adopted" brother and sister. It but my adopted brother is also my boyfriend…that's not weird is it?" She panicked. I laughed, somehow not surprised.

"Oh no. Do you share the same last name?"

"Cullen? No, they use Hale as their last name. I'll introduce you to them at lunch. You'll just love them!" She giggled. I smiled. I'm sure I would.

…

Then it hit me. CULLENS!! Like _Edward _Cullen. I literally smacked my forehead from stupidity. The teacher gave me a funny look, but continued with her lesson. Alice looked over at me, confused.

'I'll tell later' I mouth. She nodded. Today was going to be very interesting.

x.x.x.x.x.x

"Okay spill." Alice said, turning to me, in line for lunch.

"First off. I do ballet, and if I do say so myself, I'm very good at it. I practice for three hours everyday, only because that's all the time I have, because I work two jobs to pay for it. So the studio is in Port Angeles, alright? So I looked out of the window, because there is always something fun happening outside. And yesterday, there just happened to be street dancers; and a very cute one that caught my eye. So after practice I was looking for my keys, and he comes up to me, we talk, and he helps me find my keys-which were in my pocket." I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"And then he kissed me on the hand and leaves. Then, at my other job, I get really dizzy and he catches me from falling, buys me water and then I leave." I took a deep breath and leaned away.

"What was his name?" She said excitedly, jumping up in down.

"Edward Cullen." She squealed and I covered my ears. Man, that girl had some wind pipes!

"Oh my gosh! My brother? That was always his favorite thing to do. You see, we all know how to dance – in any way. You name it! But Edward has liked dancing on the street the best. Krumping and what not. He taught himself that one." Alice shook her head. By now, we where at the end of the line and making our way to the table.

"Over here!!" We heard someone call. We looked towards the voice to see an absolutely gorgeous blonde calling and waving.

"That's Rosalie." Alice explained as we walked over to the table. When we got there I saw two men and Rosalie.

"Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella. She's my new best friend." She smiled and the guys chuckled. Jasper extended his hand, and I shook it.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jasper. I hope you know what you're in for. Alice can be pretty tiring sometimes." He chuckled. His hair was curly and almost the same shade as Rosalie's. Emmett did the same.

"I'm Emmett. Jazz is right. Be very careful." He laughed. He had large muscles and dark brown hair. I could pretty much guess that Jasper and Rosalie were the adopted children.

"Gosh, you guys are so mean to her…though it is true…" Rosalie teased. Alice pouted and we all laughed.

"I'm Rosalie. As I'm sure you've guessed – if Alice hasn't told you already – Jazz and I were adopted, and Jazz are her are going out, as me and Em." She smiled. "Only Edward is left out…poor guy…speaking of which where is he?"

"Where is who?" A velvety voice asked.

"Where is _you!_ We've already gone through introductions and you weren't here, mister!" Alice said. "Though it seems you _already _got acquainted." She added slyly. I turned ten shades of red.

"Alice!" I exclaimed as they all, and I mean _all_ laughed.

"You are all so mean." I pouted, which caused another laughing fit.

"Well, they are right you know." Edward said, raising his eyebrows and elbowing me in the side when all the laughing died down. I blushed and he winked.

"It's okay Bella." Alice said, hugging me. "At least you didn't have to grow up with them." I giggled.

"You're right. Thanks Alice." I smiled.

We ate and talked throughout lunch, but mostly laughed. Well, Emmett did whenever I blushed. After a while, I looked up and noticed the lunch room was just about empty.

"Oh god! We got to go!!" I said, dumping my food and rushing out of the lunch room, with Alice on my side.

"C'mon, I don't want to be late on my first day!" she giggled, and I giggled along with her. I heard Edward's laugh beside me, on the _other_ side.

"Hey! I'm in your next class too. Biology, right?" He asked. Alice and I nodded our heads. We slowed to a walked entering the classroom. Luckily, the teacher hadn't walked into the room yet. Alice and I quickly sat in the empty lab table in the back, forcing Edward to the front with the only open space.

"Sorry!" We whispered, giggling as he sat down to his love struck partner, who was flirting and making googly eyes. Ugh, couldn't those girls find _anything _better to do with their time? She giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully. I guess not.

"Okay class." The teacher said, walking into the classroom, flipping a sheet of paper over. "We have two new students, Edward, and Alice Cullen. Will you two please stand up?" He said looking up at the class. I winked at Alice as she stood up. She smiled.

"Alright class, they have just transferred here from Port Angeles. Please give them a warm welcome, alright? Oh, also, _Miss_ Cullen, I'd like you to switch with _Mr._ Cullen." Alice looked at me.

'I'm sorry! I'll miss you!' I mouthed and she giggled. She hurried over to where Edward was, as he walked casually walked over beside me. He sat down and gave a low chuckle.

"Looks like we're going to be _good_ friends, eh Miss Swan."

"Joy." I said sarcastically. We both laughed. I turned to look at Alice who was eyeing me, a knowing smirk on her lips. She quickly turned back to her partner as class began.

x.x.x.x.x

The rest of the day went without a hitch, to my surprise. I mean, _all_ the Cullens where all very good looking. I'm surprised the whole school didn't go crazy. I was especially happy I was such good friends with Alice and Rosalie, not that I wasn't good friends with the others, but I just didn't know them as well.

The bell had just rung for school to get out. I sighed with relief; now I could practice that pirouette Ann said I needed to. As I briskly walked to my car, I seemed to find someone keeping my pace just as easily. I looked.

"So where are we rushing off to now?" Edward's musical voice rang.

"Well, I need to practice my pirouette, Mr. B-Boy." He chuckled.

"I'd like to see you perform sometime." I froze for a moment, then turned to him.

"You what?"

"You seem to work very hard, and I'd like to see how your work pays off. Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll get you roses." I laughed.

"Whatever lover boy." I teased.

"We'll all come, not just me. We all have been very excited." I sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having them there after all.

"Fine. I'll see if I can get, what seven tickets? Including your parents?"

"Haha. Sure why not. Well, see you tomorrow ballerina girl." I shook my head as he rushed to get into a silver Volvo that was just about to leave.

This week was sure to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Classes with the Cullens

I don't know why I was expecting to see Edward during ballet practice, or working at the bar, but, as reluctant to admit this as I am, I was a bit disappointed. I had only known him, what, a day? I shook my head at my stupidity. I was just pulling into the driveway. Thankfully, I wasn't late today. Though, it was pretty nice seeing Edward the other night…just as it would've been nice to see Rose or Alice, I though quickly, adding on to my thoughts. I hopped out of the car and walked to the front door, unlocking it and walking in.

"…so I thought I'd ask if I could stay here for the night?" I heard a familiar wind chime voice, rising higher and higher ask. Then I heard Charlie's chuckle.

"Sure dear. Let's see if Bella is here okay?" Charlie said warmly, turning the corner to the living room where I stand. "Oh! Bella, your friend Alice is going to stay over tonight. Is it okay for her to sleep in your room?"

"Definitely. We'll stay up and chat for a while." I said, smiling at Alice, who looked relieved.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Bella! I'll just get my stuff from the car." She said, skipping to the door. I shook my head.

"Alice, I'll be in the shower for a bit, but make yourself at home, alright?"

"Okay!" I heard faintly as I walked up the stairs, shaking my head. She knew there was no way we'd turn her down, with her puppy dog eyes and the way she looked up at us from below her eyelashes. I reached my bedroom, grabbing my pajamas, then walked to the bathroom, where I turned on the shower. I undressed and stepped in. The hot water felt good on my shoulders.

It was about 20 minutes before I emerged from the bathroom, feeling as refreshed as ever. I found Alice in my room, defiantly making herself comfortable by rummaging around in my closet. I leaned in the doorway and smirked.

"Alice, what do you think you're doing in my closet?" I asked, and she jumped.

"Oh, um, nothing! Just seeing your wardrobe. You seriously need a fashion update." I laughed, and she laughed along with me. I looked around my room to see where she had put her bags. I noticed a mountain of baggage in the corner of my room. I gawked.

"Is this all your stuff? For one night?" She smiled sheepishly.

"You never know what you're going to need, right?" I shook my head.

"Oh Alice, what ever will I do with you?" I laughed. "C'mon, lets sit and talk. Why are you here again? I mean it's not that I don't love you coming here, but…?" I said as we both sat cross legged on my bed.

"Oh well, um…you see, I made a bet with Edward, that I could survive one night away from home, without all my stuff. So, we bet that if he won I havetogiveJasperalapdance. And that if I won he had to giveyoualapdance." She fidgeted nervously, as I tried to comprehend what she just said…………I got it; and started to blush furiously and my heart jack hammered.

"Oh, Alice…you are going to die…if you win this bet…" I said through my clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! I am the scum of the earth I know, but Bella, I'd just like to see the look on his face, once I crush him like the little bug he is!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry, but you do have _everything_ you need for tomorrow, right?" She nodded. "Well that's good. Then why don't you take a shower and get ready for bed? You look tired."

"Okay; thanks Bella. You're a good friend." She smiled.

"I've heard that before." She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh whatever!" She said laughing as she grabbed her pajamas and hurried off to the bathroom.

It was a full half hour before Alice came back, looking very refreshed.

"Ah, that was nice! Bella, your shower is lovely. Oh by the way, your face is still red." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Well, whose fault is that?" She also rolled her eyes. We both laughed, and I yawned involuntarily. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

"Well, I guess we're all tired here so let's go to sleep alright?" I nodded and we crawled into bed.

"Night!"

"Night"

With that, we both fell asleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Bella, Bella! Wake up! Or we're going to be late!!" I heard Alice's frantic voice in my ear, as she was shaking me.

"Uhh…What time is it?" She checked her watch.

"6:40! C'mon get up and get dressed! We'll grab something to eat on the way out. I picked out an outfit for you." She handed it to me as I clamored out of bed. "Now, go to the bathroom, change, and do your makeup! GO!!" I shook my head as the door to the bathroom shut behind me.

I looked at the clothes in my hands. None of them were mine and had labels in French I hadn't even heard of!

"Alice! I'm paying you back for these clothes!" I shouted, pulling the shirt over my head. I heard her laugh. I pulled on the jeans; they fit perfectly. They made my legs look much sexier than they were, and did the same to my butt, though it was low on my hips. The top was a deep blue, and though you'd think it'd clash with the jeans, it didn't. The shirt was tight around my chest, making me bustier, and it cut off right above my belly button. I was sure I wasn't aloud to wear this to school.

"Uh, Alice? Is this legal?" I said, coming out of the bathroom. She laughed and nodded.

"It's cool. We wear this kind of stuff all the time."

"Yeah, but everyone in your family is beautiful." I muttered under my breath. She chuckled.

"Let's take my car." Alice said, grabbing pop tarts from the pantry, and handing one to me. "It's faster."

We stepped outside and I was dumbfounded. I saw a yellow Porsche in our driveway; and I know that neither Charlie nor I could afford that.

"You…have a Porsche?" She giggled and nodded. I shook my head and got in the passenger side. I took a bite of my pop tart as Alice sped away to school.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"So…" Rosalie said to my as we sat down for lunch. "I heard about the bet." I blushed.

"Oh yeah. Alice is so kind." I said, shooting her a look, with her returning it with an apologetic one. I rolled my eyes. Just then, Mr. Lap Dance himself plopped down beside me, glaring at Alice. He bent down low to my ear.

"Let's not, and say we did." He said, his breath tickling my neck, and his husky voice making me shiver.

"Ah ah ah! We'll be having none of that!" Emmett said. Of course Emmett loved seeing his brother being tortured. Apparently he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was, Edward. I saw the rage in his eyes.

"Fine! I'll do it right now!" He stood up and grabbed my arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed in his ear.

"Play along." He said, just as low as I had.

"Well than where are you going?!?" Rosalie said, anxious. Alice and Jasper had decided to say out of this and count their blessings.

"Not in public! Duh!" I said, my face already flushed as he dragged me out of the lunch room and to the back of the school. I heard protests before the lunchroom door shut but I ignored it, thankful for Edward's plan.

"Nice plan." I said, sitting down and leaning on the wall.

"Thank you. Now, how long should we stay here?" He said, sitting down and looking at me; his green eyes piercing. Like I was supposed to know!

"Okay, um, I have no idea…" He chuckled. He had one hand balancing his face, tilted toward me and with his other hand, reached out and pushed a strand of stray hair behind my ear, making me blush. He smirked.

"There; now they'll believe it." He said, calm and cool. Oh what torture.

"Or maybe," he said, scooting closer, and holding my face in his large, smooth hands, "I could kiss you…you'd really be red then." He had this mischievous look on his face, and I couldn't tell if he was serious or kidding, which made me redder. He leaned in and his eyes closed, and I found myself doing the same. Just then, I felt pressure on…my cheek; as I opened my eyes he was laughing.

"Just, kidding." He smiled and got up. "Let's get going. They're probably wondering what's taking so long." He extended his hand and I took it, surprised at how effortless it seemed for him to pull me up. Just then, I got an idea. I purposely stumbled, placing my hand on his chest, leaning heavily on him. I looked up at him, fluttering my eyelashes. Oh this was gonna be good.

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm a little light headed." I smiled sheepishly, loving his reaction. He looked taken aback, frigid, and nodded, still shaken. I leaned in close to his ear.

"Just, kidding." I whispered as I turned away and laughed.

"Oh, Bella…you are something else." He said as we made our way into the lunchroom, many eyes on us, as we sat down at our table, as if nothing happened. Everyone was silent as they looked at us; me, in particularly, because my face was still so very red.

"…well?" Rosalie finally asked. Oh, how I love Rosalie. She's just so funny…sort of.

"Well what? What's done is done…" Edward said, glancing my way, winking.

"And?!?!?" Emmett and Rosalie said together, looking at each other, and smiling.

"It's our. Little. Se-cer-et." Edward said simply, taking a bite from an apple. I looked at Alice, who had a knowing smirk on her face. After a few (awkward) seconds, Alice and I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at us as if we where crazy, (pssh, yeah right), but we didn't care. It was worth it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"So," Edward said to me as we sat down at our lab table, "that was interesting." He simply stated. I nodded. I looked up to see our teacher pacing nervously at the front of the class room. I was about to ask what was wrong, but then he spoke and I got my answer.

"Class, today, we have to…uh…leave the classroom, for, um, renovations, yeah! So, I guess, just go to a different class for today hmm?" Alice turned around and looked at me.

"Class dismissed!" I stood up and met up with Edward and Alice in the hallway.

"What do you think that's about?" Alice asked, glancing back and forth between Edward and me. Edward sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know…but which class should we go to?"

"Well, how about the dance class? I mean, no one is ever there and we could show off a little." Alice chirped.

"That sounds nice." I heard Jasper's voice, behind Alice. She squealed and hugged him. Edward sighed.

"I guess now we have no choice." He turned to me. "Don't worry. I won't bite." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please." I said as we made our way to the dance room. It was across the school, in another building, but no one seemed to notice or care. It wasn't long before we reached it though.

"Okay class, my name is Miss Burgess; and today, I will be demonstrating how to cha-cha. So first off, pair up!" She clapped enthusiastically. I looked around to see some of the people shuffling around, though Alice, being Alice, had claimed Jasper and wouldn't let anybody who wanted him, lay a finger on him. I smirked, and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see, ugh, Mike Newman smiling at me.

"Hey, Bella! I was just wondering if you wanted to be my dance partner." I gulped.

"Uh…yeah…thanks but—"

"But I already asked her. Sorry." I heard Edward's voice behind me, and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him to see him smiling apologetically, though I knew he wasn't.

"Oh…sorry…" He sulked off back where the only girl left was Jessica…something, who looked too happy.

"So, we gonna dance?" He asked me. I shook my head and sighed.

"I guess I have no choice now. Oh well, at least your cute…sort of…" I flipped my hair back behind my ear.

"Now that we all have our partners, please, males, start by placing your hand low on your partner's hip, though, not on her butt." A few giggles rippled through the class. I'm sure my face was as red as an apple and my heart was going a million miles a minute, as he did as our teacher said.

"Now, now, now, don't get so excited. It's only a dance class." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh leave me alone." I said, defeated.

"Next, ladies," Yes…revenge…"Cup your hands on your partner's neck. Remember class the cha-cha is the most passionate of all dances." I lifted my hand gingerly up to his neck, where I could see his calm and cool façade…or _was _it a façade… He seemed rather comfortable with it there.

"Okay, now I know you are all thinking, what does this have to do with dancing? Well, it doesn't exactly, but as I said before, this dance is passionate, so you must be comfortable with your partner touching you. Now girls, this might be embarrassing for you, but just bear with it." I glanced over at Alice, who didn't look embarrassed at all; engrossed in her only little world with just herself and Jasper.

As the rest of the class dragged on, we did start to dance, and Edward was very good at it, making no mistakes and correcting mine, by simply taking his and moving which ever part of my body was making the mistake, showing me the right way. Fast learner. Ha.

It seemed like forever before school ended. Dragging on and on…very tiring. I was on my way to my car, when I realized that we'd taken Alice's car this morning. I was about to turn around and look for her when I saw she was right behind me, keys in hand.

"Need a ride?" She asked smiling.

"Sure. Why not?" She laughed as we both got in her car. As she turned it on, she turned to me.

"Do you want to come over today? I mean I know you have work, but I can get you there on time."

"What ever you say, Alice dear." She giggled and cheered as we sped out of the parking lot. Minutes later, we arrived at her home and I could not _believe_ what I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the cliffy!!! I hope this chappie will make up for making you guys wait so long. ******** Well hope you enjoy!!! **

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They had the biggest house I think I have ever seen. I just, couldn't comprehend it. everyone else had ridden in the Volvo. Alice's car just couldn't be beaten. I turned to look at her and she was laughing. Probably by the look on my face. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I looked and saw that Ann was calling.

"Hello? Ann? Is everything okay?" I said. She usually didn't call unless something was up.

"Yes, everything is fine. One of my friends is going into labor, so there will be no practice today." My face lit up. I knew who Ann was talking about, and I was excited for her. She was a sweet girl and this was her first baby with the man I could tell she really loved.

"Tell her I say congratulations!"

"I will. See you tomorrow. We'll be practicing earlier Friday, since I know you only work Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday at McDonalds. Bye!" I said goodbye and hung up. Alice was looking at me curiously.

"Everything is fine. Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I only work early on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. And I don't have practice today. My coach's friend is having a baby." Alice made the 'Aww' face and we both giggled as we walked inside.

"Mom! Dad! Come and meet my new best friend!" I blushed, and her mom came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She was very pretty. Her dad came following close behind her, looking lovingly at Alice. "This is Bella!" Alice said excitedly. "She's really nice, and a ballerina. From what I can tell, she's very good at it too. And she's a really sweetheart. She puts up with me _and _Edward."

"And that's saying something." Her dad said teasingly. We all laughed and her mom walked over and hugged me.

"Welcome to the family." She said kindly. I smiled and nodded. It wasn't too much longer before the others got here. We made a quick snack and brought it up to Alice's room. We sat on her bed and talked about all the things that went on at school today, give or take a few things. Most of it ended up with us laughing. Loud. A knock on the door startled me.

"Come in!" Alice said cheerfully. Edward stood with a smirk on his face.

"Is everything okay in here? It sounds like you're either crying or laughing too hard." He said. I smiled.

"Yep, everything is A-OK!" I said.

"Yeah, why don't you stay here and chill with us? There isn't really anything better to do…" Alice said thoughtfully. He shrugged and sat by me on Alice's bed, very close. I blushed, but I didn't mind. We kept on talking for what seemed like forever. I checked my watch. 7:46. Whoa. I had to get a lot done before 8:30. I looked up at Alice, panicked.

"Alice? I have to leave in 20 minutes, and I have a lot to do." She gave me a triumphant smile and glanced slyly at Edward. I looked to him and saw him smirking.

"Don't worry!" She said. "We'll get you fed and ready for work! Edward, that's your cue." She said, shooing him out of the room. He was chuckling and shaking his head as the door closed behind him. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me. "Do you have your uniform with you?" She asked. Thankfully, I did. For some reason, I thought it a good idea to bring it with me. I nodded and rushed it on. Alice sat me in front of her vanity and pulled out a million make up tools. I gulped and looked up at her.

"What do you plan to do with those?" I said nervously. She just laughed and waved me off. I was attacked with brushes and other things I had never heard of. She told me to keep still and that if I moved an inch she'd rip my head off. I didn't move a muscle. She let out a breath when she was done and wiped her hand across her forehead.

"Finished! Wow, I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful. I was wrong. Take a look!" She said excitedly. I opened my closed eyes cautiously, and one at a time. Was that really me? I looked…different. My eyes popped, and my skin looked flawless. My eyelashes were long and I couldn't believe it was me. I looked to Alice who was smiling.

"Oh, Alice, I owe you one!" I said, getting up and hugging her. She laughed and hugged back.

"C'mon, Edward's cooking is to die for." I laughed as we hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell was wonderful. I felt like I floated into the kitchen, finally realizing how hungry I was. Yes, we had snacks earlier, but that was a long time ago. My stomach growled loudly and I blushed. Alice and Edward chuckled.

"Here." He said handing me a plate. I didn't care what it was. It tasted great and I downed it in record time. They laughed. Again. I wiped my face and looked at my watch. 8:02. We had to leave. Now.

"Thank you guys so much. I had a great time…shit." I don't have a ride. They looked at me questioningly. "I don't have a car." They laughed.

"I'll take you in Alice's car. I know where it is and her car is the fastest." Edward said, grabbing the keys from Alice. I nodded. I was truly thankful that I had such great friends. I forgot how fast Alice's car was, and found my self holding on to the door with a death grip. Edward glanced over and chuckled. I glared at him, causing him to chuckle again. Just then, another thought struck me. Edward would have to stay for my whole shift. I didn't have a car!

"Um, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going to be able to get home if you leave…" I said quietly, looking down. He chuckled.

"I knew that. I was planning to stay anyway." He said, smiling that perfect crooked smile of his. I blushed, and realized we were already there. I rushed out of the car and into the bar, apologizing to the manager as I made my way to my perfect little spot at the back. I glanced at the door, where Edward was slipping in. I smiled to myself. It was kind of nice to know he was here. Someone to help me when I needed it. I liked the sound of that…that was the last thing I remember thinking before everything began to go dark.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Hope you liked this chappie! Sorry for the cliffy, but I'll try to update faster than I usually do!!! Love!**

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Here is the 4****th**** chappie of; It's Such a Small World, Right? Sorry for the cliffy! I'm trying to get better about updating! Please don't hate me!!!! *hides in corner***

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

EPOV

I watched Bella make her way to the back of the bar, leaning up against the wall. I blended in with the crowd, keeping an eye on her. Knowing Bella, if she wasn't careful, she'd wind up tripping over her own feet; I chuckled and shook my head at the thought. I glanced over at Bella, who had her hand at her temples. My eyebrows furrowed; is she okay? I barely finished that thought when everything went into slow motion. She started to fall. I rushed as fast as I could to catch her.

When I reached her, I could tell she was hot. Her breathing was heavy, and she looked almost deathly pale. I put my hand to her forehead. She was very warm. She was panting and unconscious. I pulled out my cell and quickly dialed Carlisle's number. On the first couple of rings he picked up, and thank God he did.

"Hello? Edward?" His curious voice said.

"Yeah, Carlisle, Bella just fainted. She's very pale and has a high fever. I don't know what to do. She's unconscious. Can you make it home?" I asked, very stressed out. I could hear the panic in my voice, and I'm sure Carlisle could too. My hand was shaking as I ran it through my hair. It seemed like forever before he answered.

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, I'll be there with her soon." With that I clicked my phone shut. I picked up her delicate frame and informed the manager of the situation. He understood and I rushed out to Alice's car. I got her settled in the passenger side and I quickly drove back home. It's nice having a Porsche sometimes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Well, it looks like she fainted from exhaustion. You said she works two jobs right? It's probably from that and her ballet practices. I assume she's a serious little worker, and her body just couldn't take the strain. A few days rest and she'll be all better." Carlisle said professionally. Bella lay on the couch as everyone crowded around her. I'd been trying to keep calm, but wasn't doing a very good job of it. I was tense, and everyone being around to notice it wasn't making things any better.

"Oh thank goodness. I was so worried. Should she stay here? I mean, I don't think Charlie would mind, but could she? Please?" Esme smiled, running her fingers through Alice's hair. I gripped the armrest of the couch a little more tightly.

"I don't see why not. Bella is welcome here anytime she wants." Alice squealed and left the room, cell phone in hand dialing Bella's home number. Everyone started to shuffle out of the room. Except for Carlisle. He stayed and looked at me with something gleaming in his eyes that I couldn't just read. It wasn't unkind…just…unnerving. I cocked my head to the side, inquiring what was wrong. The corner of his mouth ticked up.

"You like her. You _really_ like her." I blinked, and tried to keep my emotions under control as he laughed.

"Um, well…" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, looking down. "Yeah, I do." He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder before walking out of the living room. I sighed and plopped down in a chair beside the couch, looking over to Bella. She moved; tried to sit up, but struggled. I got up, placing my hand on the small of her back, I helped her sit up.

"Careful now." I said gently. She looked at me blearily and nodded. "How are you feeling?" I asked putting my hand to her forehead. "You still have a bit of a fever."

"I'm alright, I suppose…but…" She said, putting her hand to her head and cocking her head to the side. I blinked, confused. "What happened to me?" I quickly explained, stressing that she needed to get lots of rest. She looked worried, and I put my hand on her head.

"You'll be fine. Carlisle said you could stay here for a few days if you'd like, and Alice is probably already on her way back from getting your stuff from your house." I finished, chuckling. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you…you really saved me there." My eyes softened.

"Anytime. Really. If you ever need any help, just call. And I'll be there." She blushed and smiled. A few stray strands of hair fell in her face. Mindlessly, I pushed them behind her ear, unconsciously getting closer. She blushed, and I wouldn't be surprised if I did as well. I covered it with a chuckle. "Now, now. Why the blush?" I teased, causing her to blush harder.

"Well you see…um…" She stuttered, leaving me confused. She looked up at me and smiled. "I heard what you said." I froze. Completely. I didn't know if she could tell, but she froze as well, maybe thinking she stepped over the line. But she got up the courage to keep on going. "And you see…I like you too."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Sorry for the short chapter! And the cliffy! I'd been planning this happening ever since I've started writing the story! And like I said, I'm trying to get better about updating! Just as I started writing I got a huge writer's block. TT3TT. But!! It's gone and I shall be writing as fast as I can! R & R Thank you everyone :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas! Enjoy this chapter! **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**BPOV**

It was silent for a good few minutes after I confessed. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. He blinked, just blinked, a few times. I'm sure I was redder than a cherry, and all this silence was making me even more nervous. I watched as his trade mark crooked smile slowly crept on his face.

"So, Bella Swan, _the_ Bella Swan, likes me?" I nodded slowly. His face was already close to mine. And his breath smelled absolutely wonderful. "So, would you like to be my girlfriend?" My breath hitched in my throat.

"I do believe…that would be perfect." I said breathlessly. He smiled once again and slowly pressed his lips to mine. Before I could react he pulled away, all too soon if you ask me.

"Now, now. We must be good. Alice is just about to walk in." He moved farther away from me as Alice walked in.

"Bella, you're awake! You're staying here tonight. And actually, for the next few days. You need to get your rest missy! I already called Charlie, your bosses and Ann. They all wish you well. And Ann believes you're ready for the recital, so don't worry about that. Ohh, and I got like, a billion tickets for everyone so they can come and see you!" She said, holding the tickets in her hand. I laughed.

"Thank you both for everything. Do we need to get stuff from my house?"

"Oh heavens no! What's mine is yours, okay?" Before I could refuse, Edward spoke up.

"Listen to Alice Bella, she doesn't take no for an answer." I smiled at him, then I looked over to Alice.

"You ready for bed? You look exhausted." Alice asked. I nodded. "Alright follow me!" As we went up the stairs I looked behind me.

"Goodnight, Edward."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Alice and I sat down on her bed, facing each other.

"So when'd he ask you out?" She said excitedly.

"Ohh, just today. Wait, how'd you know?!?" I panicked.

"You two make it totally obvious." She smiled. I laughed.

"Whatever. Let's get some sleep."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"So, let's say you and I go out somewhere?" Edward asked me after school. He held my hand proudly as we walked to his car.

"Like where?"

"It's a secret." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "I found it a while ago. It's almost as beautiful as you." I blushed, which caused him to chuckle. It wasn't very long until we arrived at this "secret" place. "Close your eyes, alright?" I nodded. I heard him get out of the car, and seconds later he opened my door and led me out, like a real gentleman. Where on earth could we be? A park? The mall? No, not the mall. All sorts of thoughts were buzzing around in my head.

"Edward?" He hummed in response. "I _really _want to know where we are. When can I open my eyes?" he chuckled and held my hand just a bit tighter, making me blush.

"Right after I help you sit down." I felt my feet dangle off the side of something, which scared me a little.

"Edward, don't let me fall." He laughed.

"Would I really let you fall?" I shook my head. "Good girl. Now, you can open your eyes if you'd like to." I did, and my mouth fell in awe. I was on a cliff, with a waterfall not far to the right of me. There was a beautiful lake about 75 feet below us. I turned to Edward.

"This is beautiful! How did you find this?" He smiled at me, making my head spin.

"Just wondering around. Never know what you'll find." He pulled me into his lap, so I was facing him. "That blush really looks cute on you." He said, chuckling. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, soon asking entrance. It was granted. I found myself roaming every possible place I could, before having to pull away due to lack of air. He nuzzled his nose in my neck. "I never thought that it'd be possible that an amazing woman like you could ever fall for someone like me." He murmured. That caught me by surprise. I forced him to look up at me.

"Now why on earth would you say something like that?" He just smiled sadly.

"Your beauty and kindness is something I can't compare to. Bella, to me, you're perfect. Absolutely perfect." He kissed my nose.

"And why can't you compare? But, naturally I'm not beautiful. Or rather, I don't think I am."

"Don't ever say you're not. And I can't compare…because…" He paused, and I could see the pain which was written all over his perfect features. I cupped his cheek in my palm, and his hand touched mine.

"You don't have to say, if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to…it's just hard to say." He said quietly.

"Then just tell me when you are ready." He nodded.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me. Thank you Bella."

"Anything for you, love."


	6. Author note

I have a total writers block for this fanfiction. I'm honestly not sure how to continue. Which makes me sad. D: Because I know you guys like it, which is why I even feel bad writing this because you're going to get excited for no reason. ):

So, if anyone wants to help me out, give me ideas, or take the entire story, private message me, and I'll respond accordingly.

Thanks you guys. And I'm very VERY **VERY** sorry. ):


End file.
